1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning light housing, especially an adjustable warning light housing allowing attachment to different kinds of windshields.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Vehicles, especially emergency vehicles, service vehicles such as tow trucks, ambulances, doctors cars or buses and commercial vehicles such as trucks, oversized trucks or the like are fitted with at least one warning light. The warning light may be blue, red, green, amber or the like and is lighted to alert people to a hazard, such as stopped, slow or fast moving vehicle, wide, oversized or unstable load or the like.
A conventional warning light is attached to a windshield inside a vehicle and has a housing and a lighting assembly. The housing has an inclined opening. The opening corresponds to and is attached close to the windshield of the vehicle. The lighting assembly is mounted in the housing and comprises at least one light to emit a warning signal.
However, inclination of the opening of the housing of the conventional warning light is fixed but windshields of different vehicles have varied inclinations, especially trucks and buses being almost vertical, whereas sports cars or salons being very acute. Therefore, if the inclination of the opening of the housing of the conventional warning light does not match that of the windshield of the vehicle, a gap is formed between the housing and the windshield allowing light to be reflected from the windshield into the car causing driver discomfort or hazards.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable warning light housing to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.